1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to restraint systems; particularly of the guy-wire type, and more particularly to a restraint for use in securing a beach umbrella in place.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Maul et al., U.S. Pat. No. 245,580 describes a parasol attachment consisting of the two strands or cords connected to the parasol, and combined with the slide, through which the cords or strands are passed, and in which they are crossed.
Barcus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,731 describes a parasol having a cover on which stars are indicated relatively to a position on the cover which serves to indicate Polaris, and a stick for the parasol having an end secured to the cover at the said position, by which the said parasol may be pointed as desired and may be rotated with the stick as its axis.
Higdon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,497 describes a portable, collapsible dressing room comprising four corner posts adapted to be forced into the ground, four top rails extending between and detachably supported on the upper ends of the posts, and a single piece of foldable fabric permanently secured to three of said top rails and detachably secured to the fourth rail.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,430 describes a portable booth comprising a flat circular base member, a plurality of vertical post members detachably secured at their bottom ends to said base member in circumferential spaced relation, a horizontal annular member frictionally secured to said post members in vertical spaced relation with respect to said base member and mounted for slidable movement on said post members, a cylindrical flexible curtain depending from the periphery of said annular member and terminating adjacent said base member, a plurality of rigid rings secured to and encircling said curtain in vertical spaced relation, loop elements formed on said rigid rings and slidably receiving said post members, elastic bands secured to and encircling said curtain intermediate said rigid rings, and an auxiliary flexible curtain element depending from said annular member adjacent the inside of said curtain defining a clothes storage space between the auxiliary element and said curtain.
D'Ulisse et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,453 describes s net adaptor for converting an umbrella to a substantially insect-proof shelter for personnel, comprising a circular dome-shaped portion made up of a plurality of wedge-shaped sections of a net-like material cut on a bias and joined together laterally with their uppermost terminal portions defining a relatively small circular opening permitting passage therethrough of the uppermost end of the umbrella's supporting pole, and their lowermost terminal portions defining a relatively large circular opening whose diameter is approximately the same as that of the umbrella top's largest diameter, gripping means at least a part of which is secured to the under side of said dome-shaped portion and adapted to establish a firm grip on the umbrella's top surface so as affirmatively to prevent relative movement between the dome-shaped portion and the umbrella's top surface, sidewall sections extending from the lowermost terminal portions of said wedge-shaped sections down to the ground which supports the vertically positioned umbrella's supporting pole, and means for securing the said sidewall sections to the ground, whereby to keep the adaptor firmly positioned in place covering the umbrella and forming a tent-like shelter for personnel with the umbrella top forming a roof and the adaptor's sidewall sections forming the sides of the shelter.
Hulin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,305 describes a collapsible tent comprising: a pyramidally shaped top panel of flexible material having a circular lower edge and an upwardly pointing apex; a side panel of flexible material having an endless upper edge secured to the circular lower edge of said top panel; a plurality of elongated webbing strips secured to the downwardly facing side of said top panel, each of said webbing strips extending from a first point on the lower edge of said top panel, across the apex of said top panel and to a second point on said lower edge of said top panel on the opposite: side of said lower edge from said first point, said webbing strips crossing each other at said apex and each of said webbing strips having a pair of free end portions at opposite ends thereof; engaging means secured to the downwardly facing side of said top panel and detachably engaging the free ends of said webbing strips to form bights in each webbing strip adjacent the lower edge of the top panel; a first-rigid ring having an outer periphery configured and dimensioned to mate with the inner periphery of said side wall panel adjacent the upper edge of the side wall panel, said first rigid ring extending through the several bights formed by said webbing strips and lending rigid support to the side wall panel of the tent; additional webbing strips secured to the upwardly facing surface of said top panel directly over some of said first mentioned webbing strips, each of said additional webbing strips being secured through said top panel to one of said first mentioned webbing strips and extending across the apex of said top panel; a suspension ring passed under said additional webbing strips at the apex of said top panel for suspending said tent; a second rigid ring having an outer periphery configured and dimensioned to mate with the inner periphery of the lower portion of said side wall panel; a plurality of spaced, flexible ties on the interior of said side wall panel tied around, and detachably retaining, said second rigid ring in a horizontal position in contact with the inner periphery of the lower portion of said side wall panel; a plurality of anchor rods each baying a hook-shaped portion at one end for detachably engaging said second rigid ring and anchoring said second rigid ring to the ground; and an adjustably colsable vertically extending closure element in said side panel.
Matsuda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,693 describes A folding umbrella including a central shaft, a movable frame consisting of ribs coupled to one end of the shaft, an unfurlable material coupled to the frame and a belt swingingly coupled at one end to an edge of the material whereby the umbrella may be furled not only when the umbrella is folded up but also when the umbrella is not folded up.
Furey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,893 describes a beach umbrella anchoring system comprising an anchor member comprising a container, in the form of a beach bag, for containing a weighting medium, such as sand, and a connector for connecting the container to a beach umbrella restraining device; and a beach umbrella restraining device comprising a flexible cable member, a releasable connector fixed to one end of the cable for releasably connecting the cable to a beach umbrella, a second releasable connector, fixed to the other end of the cable, for releasably connecting the cable member to the connector of the anchor member, and a third releasable connector, slidingly attached to the cable member intermediate the ends thereof for releasably attaching the cable member to the beach umbrella. The anchoring system may be supplied in the form of a kit comprising the anchoring member (beach bag) the restraining device, and a sand shovel for filling the container member with sand. The provision of the container member in the form of a beach bag allows the system to be readily carried to the beach along with other paraphernalia. The system serves to anchor beach umbrellas against being overturned and flailing about in sudden or unexpected gusts of wind.
Stark, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,728 describes an umbrella having one or more magnetic fasteners attached thereto strategically located to provide support of an open umbrella to a metallic surface on a vehicle so that the umbrella can be self-supported adjacent the opening of a vehicle such as the door opening or trunk and would withstand and be supported on the surface in rains or wind. The device permits the user to have both hands free for removing or placing small children or articles in a vehicle.
Murray et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,833 describes a general purpose sand anchor, including: a paddle shaped anchor base, curved like the face of a spade shovel, for use as a hand-held shovel for digging the hole into which it will be placed; a line, with one end joined to the anchor base at the center of its wider part and the other end joined to the anchor base at the end of its narrower part; a hook, which attaches to an object to be secured, joined to the line at a point above its connection to the center of the wider part of the anchor base; and a handle, which is used to remove the anchor base from the sand, joined to the line at a point above its connection to the end of the narrower part of the anchor base.
Wilson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,865 describes a tie-down for a table umbrella for preventing damage to a table umbrella. The tie-downs for a table umbrella include a plurality of rigid elongate members which are essentially made of stiff wire with each having a first hook-like end and a second hook-like end both of which are adapted to attach to a table and an umbrella; and also includes a plurality of coupling members each of which is essentially a flat, rigid strip-like piece having a plurality of holes spaced therealong for coupling a respective pair of elongate members one of which is attached to the table and the other of which is attached to the umbrella.
The prior art teaches a beach umbrella safety system, tent securing lines, a sand anchoring system, dressing booth anchorage, umbrella net securement, folded umbrella securement, tie-downs for an umbrella, magnetic fastening of an umbrella, and decorative securement for a parasol, but does not teach a beach umbrella strap and anchor line adapted for engagement with a beach umbrella in a manner to hold the umbrella in a fixed position against a wind force. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.